Guardian Chair (Pewdipie Fanfiction) PiggehxMrChair
by haiitspocky13
Summary: Piggeh loses Mr. Chair to the barrels. He goes a little mad and needs some guidance. boyxboy Piggeh x Mr. Chair (Not my best work. :( Slight occ, but hey. That can be kind of refreshing once in a while. Right? No? Okay. For a request.)


"No. It's gotta be just a dream. A sick joke. It's not funny." He thought. Blood mixed with the last drops of wine trickled from the corner of his mouth. "C'mon. Stop it. Now. You got me. Joke is over."

He looked over to the shattered glass. Tears were streaming.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Moments ago _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Yeh! I'm so frikin' pumped!" Piggeh chuckled, turning up his glass.

Mr. Chair smiled, something unreadable in his luminous green eyes.

"I love you. You know that, right?" He whispered, almost sounding like he was in pain.

Piggeh nodded. "Of course babe! And I love you. I love you more, actually." he cooed, kissing the brunet's neck.

He tensed up, coughing a bit. "Never more. You couldn't. I love you so much." He sighed.

"No one could love anyone more than I love you." Piggeh purred, now aware that they were doing that cliche "I love you more" couple thing.

He coughed again, forcing a smile. He shook his head, placing a soft, chaste kiss on Piggeh's lips.

"Baby, are you alright?" The roset asked, pulling the smaller boy close to himself. He was shaking now. Trembling like he was freezing. He hacked, placing a hand around his throat.

"Chaise!" Piggeh shouted, pulling him into his lap.

He squeezed his eyes shut, now coughing and hacking a lot more. His chest rose and fell quickly as he hyper ventilated. His wine glass fell to the floor, shattering into tons of tiny shards. He gasped, tears pouring from his eyes in streams. Piggeh sat there, shocked and stunned, paralyzed as he watched his lover convulse in pain. His fit of coughing faded and he calmed, breathing slowing down. He hugged the older man, tears glistening in his beautiful eyes. He mouthed something, but Piggeh couldn't tell what. Then, he went silent. And fell limp in his arms.

Piggeh pulled Mr. Chair to his chest, sobbing. This isn't a joke. He's not in a nightmare.

He's gone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- One Year Later _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Joyeux noel, Pig." Stephano said, plopping down beside him.

Piggeh turned to him, merely looking him up and down before turning back to his drink.

"Not one for Christmas parties? Shocking." He chuckled, turning up his bottle of beer.

Piggeh sighed turning back to him.

"The fuck do you want?" He growled.

Stephano sat there for a moment or two, staring down at his sword. He looked up and smiled at Pewdie, who was giving Marzia her Christmas gift, then looked back to Piggeh.

"I want you to stop being such an asshole." He stated bluntly, kicking his feet up.

Piggeh snorted. "Fuck off." He hissed, popping the cap on another bottle of vodka.

The statue sighed. "Seriously, do it for Pewdie. He worries about you. Of course, it's just him. I could care less, but... that's not the point. Your bros miss the old you."

"What? That fucking drunken, pumped, pink haired idiot? That faggot's gone." Piggeh snorted, tipping the bottle.

Stephano shook his head. "What happened to you? Is it because of las-"

"Don't even fucking say it." He growled, slamming the bottle down.

"How could it change you all that much?"

"Shut your god damned mouth."

"Stop acting like this."

"Look, he's god damned gone and there's not a fucking thing I can do to change that. I'm a different person than that faggot that he loved, so leave me fucking alone." Piggeh shouted, turning everyone's head.

"I see." Stephano stated, standing up. He bowed slightly, running his fingers through his golden hair. "Merry Christmas." He said solemnly as he turned and walked off.

"Why did I even come? I'm not as close to these guys anymore." Piggeh stood up, heading for the back door of the ballroom. Stephano sat with Pewdie and Cutie, laughing with them as he watched him leave. Piggeh walked down the corridor, bottle in hand. How could they be so happy? It's Christmas Eve! It's been exactly one year since it happened. To the day. Almost the hour. It's only 10. Two more hours. He pushed the door open, stepping outside into the snow. He knew where he was going, but wasn't thinking about it. He was involuntarily doing what he hadn't done since last January. The bare willow came into view behind the falling flakes of white. Piggeh knelt down beside the snow covered stone, brushing away the frost that covered the inscription.

Chaise Alexander Chair  
Beloved friend, brother, bro, and love.  
1983-2012  
Rest In Peace

He brushed the stone with his fingertips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, that pink haired moron was sobbing. Piggeh only felt numb.

"Hey." He mumbled, feeling that idiot claw his way out.

"I haven't visited in a while. I'm sorry."

Tears began welling in his eyes and he slumped against the willow tree.

"Those damned barrels just had to take you from me! How could I have been so careless? How could I let you drink it? How could I not have seen the barrel spike your wine?" He cried, clawing his way back into Piggeh.

The love stricken idiot in him sobbed for his lover as the December air chilled him to the bone. He sat up and wiped his eyes, forcing that pathetic bastard back into the depths of his mind. He dragged himself back to his room, locking the door and shedding his soaked jeans and red hoodie. He pulled on a grey tank and a pair of black sweatpants, then walked to the dresser on the far side of his room.

The mirror was shattered in the corner from a small fit of anger a few months back. A bottle of dirty blonde dye sat beside the case for his dark brown contacts. Piggeh looked at himself in the mirror. That "pink haired faggot" was now just a memory. H combed out his dirty blonde hair over those "god damned" pink pig ears and gelled it so the "little bastards" wouldn't show. His brown eyes were dull, and surrounded by a faint red from that fit of crying.

He pulled open the bottom drawer of the dresser and pushed aside his jeans, looking for the small metal blade. He pulled the pairs of jeans out, only to find that the razor blade had gone missing. The blonde slammed the drawer shut and headed toward the bathroom sink. He pulled open the drawer to search for a spare blade. Gone. He went to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open in search of his switchblade pocket knife. That's gone too.

Piggeh flopped into bed, groaning quietly.

"I bet fucking Stephano came in and stole them from me. He needs to mind his own god damned business, that prick."  
The scars on his wrists were a faint shade of red, still trying to heal from his last session. Piggeh would go find Stephano in the morning and set that bastard strait. He crawled under the covers, looking at the clock. 11:02. The blond buried his face in the pillow, taking another drink of vodka before he blew out the lantern and went to sleep. He wasn't asleep for long until he felt something fall at his feet. He looked up, seeing nothing in the pitch black.

"Percy."

Piggeh looked around, wondering if he was just drunk and hearing things. He put his head back down, shaking off the weird feeling that was tingling down his spine.

"Percy."

Piggeh sat up again, reaching for his lantern.

"Percy."

"What are you? The ghost of Christmas past or something?" He growled.

Silence.

"Uh, no. At least... I don't think I am, Percy."

The lantern hissed as it burned to life, and Piggeh gasped.

Two luminous emerald green eyes bore into his, sparkling softly in the lantern light.

"Go." The blond hissed, looking away from the cruel hallucination.

"What?" He asked, crawling closer to him.

"Get out. Leave me alone!"

He stopped, tilting his head to the side. "Why?" He asked innocently.

"You're not real! You're just my mind playing tricks on me! Get out! Go away! Let me sleep!" Piggeh shouted, tossing a pillow at him.

The pillow smacked him dead in the face, knocking him backwards. His glasses fell to the comforter and he sat up, pushing the pillow back.

"Ow! Now, that wasn't fun." He whined, sliding on his glasses and coming closer again.

"Why didn't the pillow pass through him? He's just a figment of my imagination." The blond thought.

"What do you want from me? You're not real!" He growled, gritting his teeth.

"Not real?" The brunet asked, eyes sad.

"Yah. Not real. Like... You don't fucking exist."

"Really, Percy?" He sighed, so close that his face was only mere inches away from Piggeh's.

Piggeh nodded. "If you're not just a hallucination, then you're a ghost."

He smirked at that. "A ghost, huh? Interesting theory... but no. I'm no ghost." He laughed softly, eyes trained on Piggeh's lips.

"Then you must be a hallucination. There's no other explanation."

"Nope." He giggled.

"If you're real, then prove it." The taller man huffed, crossing his arms.

"Okie dokie." The brunet purred. "Close your eyes."

Piggeh rolled his eyes. "Let me sleep."

He crossed his arms now, giving Piggeh a pouty face and puppy eyes.

Piggeh groaned, closing his eyes. "Great. I've finally lost it. I'm talking to a mirage of my dead love. Fan-fucking-tastic." He thought, wishing he was back to sleep.

Two small arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. The little brunet pressed his lips to Piggeh's, causing him to gasp. Their lips moved in perfect time in a chaste, loving, warm kiss. He pulled away and Piggeh whimpered, wishing the kiss could've lasted longer.

"Am I real now?" He asked, stroking the blond's cheek with his fingertips.

Piggeh nodded, awestruck. He was sure that Mr. Chair had died. He had no pulse. They buried him. Here he is.

"But. How did you... I thought! You didn't-"

"Shhhh, I know. I know. It's weird. Calm yourself." Mr. Chair laughed softly, stretching his arms and back as he spoke.

Piggeh nodded, ready for an explanation.

"I did die. It hurt. A lot." He said, eyes widening for affect. "And I was good, so I didn't fall down below." He explained. "And then I watched you from the clouds."

Piggeh nodded, not proud of everything that had occurred over the past year.

"You did some things that worried me." Mr. Chair breathed, green eyes filling with tears in the corners.

Mr. Chair wiped his eyes, sighing a bit.

"I want to talk to you about that." He said, grabbing Piggeh's arm. "I don't like this." He sighed, running his fingertips over the cuts and scars.

Piggeh's mind raced. If he knew that he was cutting... he knew about everything else too. The alcohol, the cough syrup, the fighting... and the one night stands. All of them.

"But, as I was saying. You scared me. And everyone else up there who was looking out for you. So, they asked if anyone were willing to take care of you. Of course, I made sure that I was the one to do it." Mr. Chair explained, eyes now happier.

Piggeh understood, but could only sit there. He was at total loss for words.

Piggeh nodded. "So, you're an angel?"

Mr. Chair nodded. "Not just an angel. Your guardian angel."

Piggeh grabbed the brunet and hugged him, initial shock over. He noticed now that this Mr. Chair was different. Heavenly. This Mr. Chair was more confident, stronger, more beautiful, and more comforting than ever. Piggeh breathed in his scent, having missed the smaller man immensely.

"I have a guardian chair now!" He chuckled, kissing the little angel's cheeks.

Mr. Chair pulled away, eyes narrowed.

"You have a what now?"

"You. You're my guardian angel. And half chair. You're my guardian chair!" Piggeh explained, playing with the soft brown locks of his beloved.

Mr. Chair facepalmed. "I told you. Even chairmode can't help me with this idiot." He huffed, looking up at someone unseen by Piggeh.

Piggeh smiled his lazy smile, pulling the little green eyed man to his chest.

"Another thing."

"Yes?" Piggeh purred.

"I don't like that you changed yourself. I liked you just the way you were. I like the real you." Mr. Chair said, crossing his arms.

Piggeh took out the dark brown contacts, uncovering his flirtatious magenta irises. Mr. Chair licked his fingers and combed out the gell, uncovering the two fuzzy pink pig ears. He sighed, smiling softly.

"Better. Just stop dyeing it and it's back to normal. Just the way I like you."

Piggeh smiled, snuggling up against the little angel. "In the morning, wanna go and throw a party in the ballroom?" He asked, nuzzling soft chocolate brown hair.

Mr. Chair crossed his arms. "After you make amends with the bros."

Piggeh groaned. "But Chaise! I wanna-"

"No buts. I'm your guardian angel. You have to listen to me, whether you like it or not." He laughed.

"Fine." Piggeh huffed, faking annoyance. "But only if you sleep in here with me tonight."

Mr. Chair rolled his eyes. He nodded, snuggling into the blankets and taking his glasses off.

"Good night, Percy baby. I missed you." He purred, placing his glasses of the nightstand.

He settled in, jumping up and yelping as soon as he leaned back. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelped, fishing two razor blades and a pocket knife out of his back pocket. He placed him on the nightstand, cheeks red in embarrassment. He looked up at Piggeh with a nervous smile. "I'm still not good at being all mysterious and clever about things like guardian angels should be..." He laughed, snuggling in to Piggeh's embrace.

Piggeh chuckled, glad to have his love back.

"Good night, my guardian chair." He purred, kissing the angel before they drifted to sleep.


End file.
